Married Life
by Allthebellsareringing
Summary: Jace will propose, Isabelle and Jocelyn will plan, Magnus will practice, Simon will finally be happy, and Shadowhunters will well umm... you'll see. -Me Rated T For a little violence, but would it be an M.I. story without it? Chapter 2 now up!
1. Jace will propose

I don't own any of this besides the new plot and the characters….

Married Life;

Clary walked hand in hand with Jace. The sun was warming there shoulders. They had been in Idris for three weeks and Clary had wanted to look in at the center where the new Shadowhunters did their training. Jace had volunteered there twice this summer, this time Clary went along. The door slid open and they stepped into a cool lobby. The floors were made of a pearl like rock and the wall were painted a soft, almost white, pink. A few chairs, an unlit fireplace, and a desk were the only things in the enormous room. The only other person besides the couple was a thirteen-year old girl sitting behind the desk, her feet resting on the top. As the approached she looked up from the book she was reading and placed her feet on the floor. She smile, "Aren't you a little young to be manning the desk? You're not even done with your training. A demon could walk in and eat you up. Then kill everyone else!" Jace grinned.

"I told the trainers they were taking a risk having those darn lunch breaks. But they didn't seem willing to give up the time they had away from the monsters in there." She said, her face serious, but her eyes light with laughter, "What do you want anyway, Jace? It's not a volunteer day."

"Just here to watch the babies today, Kath." Jace said.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Don't call them babies. I'm only a year older. Let's go, it's time to start. Weapon day! I'm going to watch too, what else is summer for then watching unskilled trainees throw sharp, deadly things five inches from your face.

~*~*~*~

"So, you should know by now, that most Shadowhunters have a favorite weapon." Trainer Gotzon said. "Katherine would you like to show them an example? Kath nodded and unzipped her Shadowhunter's jacket. Throwing stars of all different colors sat in tight, neat rows. There must have been forty. She pulled out two white stars. The second they touched her bare hands they turned red, not bright red but red like a fall leaf, a golden curved line shined on the stars too. "Do you mind, Ike?" Katherine asked one of the twelve year olds, who said not at all. Ike was always over confident and a bit of a big head. Kath flicked her wrists and the stars moved to the other side of the room faster then the eye could follow. They sliced into Ike's shirt and pinned him to the wall, he reached to pull one out, put couldn't . Again he tried with all his might, tugging as hard as possible. "They wont come out for you. Only for me." Katherine told him, "They only can be taken from where they hit by the one who threw them. I got then as a gift, from a Warlock, he made them for me. That's why they are red with gold vines, they reflect who the thrower is on the inside. I have no idea what red means though. These things should come with a users manual."

"As you can tell Katherine's weapon of choice is the throwing star. Who's next, Clary? Jace" Gotzon said happily. Jace showed first what he knew about blades. Then Clary showed what she knew about a dagger. She had grown fond of the little things during her training. "Small fries", as Isabelle would call them, Jace said it's adorable because they matched. Clary loved short jokes.

Clary knew that Isabelle would have showed off her whip and that Alec would have shown his bow and arrows. They had gone back to New York, but both of them would be coming back to Idris in one week. The Calve was going to let Magnus in too, without batting an eye. They were much more comfortable with the downworlders now. Around the room the students took turns using weapons a deciding which the liked the most and what ones felt strange in their hands. After the training Jace invited Katherine out to the near-by café with himself and Clary. They talked about how they were enjoying Idris, demons, and coffee. After they were done Clary and Jace bid Katherine farewell and moved towards and walked past all the shops that lined the street. They walked towards the Accords Hall and sat on the steps. "Hey Clary?" Jace turned to face her as he spoke. "Yeah?" She meet his glowing eyes. "We're both adults right?" He said. "Right." "So I wanted to ask you if…umm…if you would- "Spit it out, Jace!" She said "Clary, will you marry me?"

Awwwww…. Isn't it sweet!


	2. Clary will hide

04/12/2009 20:54:00

Hi thanks for the reviews, even though I just got 2 but 64 hits. I don't really mind, though. I'm sure it will get popular as time goes on! I'm staying positive! P.S. sorry It's short wrote it in a quick amount of time....

"Clary? Jace! Clary!" Jace looked behind himself , smiled and turned back and tapped on his girlfri- no, fiancé's shoulder and then faced her towards his adopted sister, who Clary was easily ignoring. Isabelle stomped her foot as she stopped in front of Clary. She growled (yes she actually, growled) Clary blink at her, confused momentarily by how she had stopped walking and looking at the ring on her finger. Also the fact her friend/almost sister in-law was looking down on her stormily kind of scared her. "Clary you may want to get your ears checked out, I was calling you for five minutes before you even looked at me, and Jace had to turn you around." Isabelle said still glaring as she ran her eyes over Clary's wardrobe thinking, _NOT BAD FOR CLARY, HER OLD FASHIONED GREEN JACKET, AND A PAIR OF JEANS WITH COMFY LOOKING BLACK LEATHER CALF BOOTS, AND ON HER LEFT HAND FORTH FINGER, A-A-A_, "Oh My goodness Clary what is that?!" Pointing to the ring, "Oh, well…", Clary wished she had put her hand in her pocket, she had not wanted everyone to get very exited, mostly her Mother, who would be arriving (much too) shortly. "What does it look like, Izzy? I sure you can guess." Jace said grinning ear to ear. "Clary! I'm so ready for this wedding! I knew it was coming soon!" Isabelle beamed like a ray of sunshine. "Your mom is going to be over the moon, I'm so happy for you!" "Why am I going over the moon?" A familiar, comforting voice said from behind Clary. "Mom!" they embraced when she turned. "What's the news?" Jocelyn asked her daughter. "Jace, asked me to marry him, and I said," Clary took a breath, "Yes."

Clary sat and watched Katherine pin twelve-year-olds to the wall, she had made her escape from her family an hour ago. Climbing out a window of the house, she had even left Jace behind. She had to get away all they did was be insane and talk about the wedding. Izzy and her Mom had been talking dresses and flowers since noon. They didn't seem willing to stop talking even though Clary could care less if the flowers were mint green and midnight black with hot pink stripes. So she decide to focus on Katherine's technique. Clary could tell by watching Kath's stars launch from her hand, and a few short seconds later sink a few centimeters into the wall, that she could kill with a deadly accuracy. Katherine sat down after throwing a laid out every one of her forty stars in front of herself. She pointed to a few poison purple ones with one hand while she braided her light brown reddish hair, and explained that they were laced with demon killing poison. Spring green and brown ones that would slice threw you at the speed of light then fly back to Kath like boomerangs. Black star that knock you to the floor with the force of a canon. Fire orange that burn you like an open flame when they hit you, and clear ice that stung at you like frost bite. Yellow with edges like bee's stingers that poke holes in a person which later spew pus. All sorts of terrifying things. All sorts off things that helped get Clary's mind on demons and off her family.

A/N Thanks for reading try to stop and review, thanks,

Luv, Me!


End file.
